


Baby, it's cold   outside...

by Dragon_girl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_girl/pseuds/Dragon_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's cold   outside...

**Author's Note:**

> Everything's just fluffy and cute.
> 
> This was originally a christmas present to a dear friend.~

“I really have to go now, baby…” he looked at me with his beautiful eyes. It always melted my heart and I never wanted to let him go.  
“Don’t go… not yet. I’ve been waiting to see you for so long.” I grabbed his hand and pulled him a little closer to me. He looked at me and smiled:  
“Dad will be mad if I don’t…” I put my finger to his lips.  
“Shhhhh… he doesn’t mind.” I wrapped my other hand around his hips and hugged him tightly. He just rolled his eyes and kissed my jaw briefly.  
“But I really should…” I interrupted him once again:  
“I want you to stay. And baby, it’s cold outside.” I smiled and batted my lashes.

“Well okay, one drink and than I’ll go.” He smiled and I hurried to pour us something to drink. He was sitting on the couch and smiling beautifully. I sat down on the couch, not too close to him, and handed him the drink. He took it and thanked me. I moved a little closer and took his hand in mine. He smiled and kissed my cheek and I wanted him to stay forever but much too soon he was leaving again:  
“I really can’t stay.” he stroked my cheek and I leaned into the touch.  
“But the weather is just terrible and there’s no way I can get you a cab…” I said and tried to look as miserable as possible.  
“Oh please, honey. I’ve had so much fun but I must go now.” He turned to look away and smiled.  
“But you’ll freeze out there… and what if you get sick? I don’t want you to die.” I stepped in front of him and took his hands and pressed them against my chest.  
“What if you borrow me a coat? Look, darling, my father will be really mad if I won’t be home by midnight. And I’m not going to die, you silly.” he lifted his other hand to my cheek.  
“Please stay. It’s cold outside. And you don’t want to make me sad, do you?” I tilted my head to his hand. He moved his thumb over my cheekbone and looked like he was thinking really hard. Than he shook his head:  
“No… I’d rather make father mad than make you sad, honey.” he smiled and his eyes were sparkling.  
“Hmmmm… You’re beautiful, darling.” I nuzzled my nose to his neck.  
“Oh, thank you.” I tried to kiss his lips but he lifted his fingers in front of my mouth and smiled: “Oh but Mr. Pendragon! Behave yourself.” he laughed.  
“Oh baby, how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Arthur.”  
“At least thousand times, my love… here’s quite cold, by the way…” suddenly he was walking around the couch.  
“I could warm you up…” I hurried behind him. I tried to pull him close but he was quicker than me and slipped further away when I reached for his hand. “Ah… c’mon.” I whined and he giggled and looked at me over his shoulder:  
“Catch me, than you can warm me up.” he winked.  
“Oh yes I will…” I murmured. He ran up the stairs and I followed him. I found him from my bedroom where he was sitting on the bed and smiling widely. I walked to stand in front of him and smiled. “Gosh… your lips look so delicious… could I maybe kiss you?”  
“I ought to say no sir… but…”  
“Oh, beautiful, please…” I bent down a little, breathing warmly against his lips.  
“At least I’m gonna say that I tried…” his eyes fluttered closed as I lowered my head to kiss him softly.  
“Hmmm… you warm enough?” I hummed against his lips.  
“Come closer, please…?” he sighed and tugged at my tie. I sat down beside him and pulled him closer to me still kissing him gently.

\--------------

“Hm… It’s getting warmer…” I purred and nuzzled his ear when we were lying under the blankets and holding each other tightly.  
“Mm… its cold out there…” he hid his face to the crook of my neck.  
“Couldn’t you stay all night, love…?” I kissed the top of his head.  
“Well… I really shouldn’t but… alright.” he lifted his head and smiled at me.  
“I love you, Merlin. I’ll make it worth your while…” I hummed and trailed my lips down his neck to his collarbone.  
“I… I love you too. Ahh… do that again…”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> All comments are welcome <3


End file.
